With the increasing research on unmanned vehicle technology and the development of the industry, unmanned vehicles will travel on the public road in the near future. In the early days of the unmanned vehicle age, it is inevitable that unmanned vehicles and ordinary traditional vehicles will co-exist at the same time, and the traditional vehicles and unmanned vehicles will run together on the public road. Then, the driver driving a traditional vehicle or the pedestrian needs to be able to quickly identify the unmanned vehicle and whether the unmanned vehicle is in a manual state. This leaves the driver and the pedestrian longer predicting time so as to avoid unnecessary traffic accidents and damages.